1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a crutch adapted to be used by a person and more particularly to an ergonomic crutch which provides the user with multiple choices for placement of the user""s hand in a hand support without any mechanical adjustment of the crutch.
2. Description of Related Art
A crutch is defined as a device often used in pairs, by lame people as an aid in walking. Typically the crutch has a staff with a hand grip and a cross piece which fits under the armpit. The conventional crutch has a forked vertical member with a transverse hand grip between the forked arms. Using the crutch is frequently uncomfortable and various designs have been made to improve the comfort and ease of use of the crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,654 to Neptune is directed to a hand support on a vertical post which may be adjusted longitudinally while being rotated around the post. This patent recognizes that disposition of the user""s hand is important for the comfort of the user.
Vander Molen, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,874 also recognizes the importance of the location of the handle and provides vertical adjustment as well as radial positioning of the handle around the rod.
Murcott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,187 addresses the relationship of the underarm support to the body and the hand grip member on a vertical post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,680 to Acosta, Sr. discloses a crutch with an S-shaped curve defined in the upper portion.
The following U.S. patents are directed to improving the comfort of the underarm support by incorporating a means for the underarm support to pivot with the swinging of the crutch as the user walks:
These references and others recognize that the hand support member and the underarm member are portions of the crutch which must be designed for improved comfort for the user. However, the references address these members by providing for movement of the members to adapt to the anatomy of the user.
The present invention improves the comfort of the user, not by moving the hand support member, but by providing a hand support on which the user may select a position for greatest comfort.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a crutch which permits a multiple of choices for placement of the hand without requiring any mechanical adjustment of the crutch.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a crutch which permits the user to alternate his/her hand position on the hand support member to rest tired muscles and to relieve pressure points. The crutch of the present invention allows unobstructed access to any position on the hand support without twisting or stretching of the user""s hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a crutch which creates a vertical alignment of the user""s hand wrist, elbow, upper arm and shoulder.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a crutch adapted for use by a person. The crutch has a vertical post having an upper portion, a lower portion and a center portion. The upper portion of the post has an underarm support member connected substantially perpendicularly thereto. The center portion of the post is formed in a loop substantially parallel to the underarm support defining a hand support. The lower portion of the post is vertically offset from the loop. In this manner, a hand of the person is supported on a selected portion of the hand support for improved comfort avoiding pressure on the hand between the thumb and the forefinger.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a crutch adapted to be used by a person. The crutch has a vertical post having an upper portion, a lower portion and a center portion. The center portion of the post has a hand support formed thereon. An underarm support member is connected to the upper portion of the post. A sleeve is received over the underarm support member. A pivoting means is formed at approximately a midpoint of the sleeve wherein the sleeve may pivotally move over the underarm support member to provide increased comfort for the person.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.